


阿尔达春天哗哗尿炕幼稚园

by God_of_the_mountain



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annatar - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_the_mountain/pseuds/God_of_the_mountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KUSO向，吐糟向。纯娱乐文。CP感不明显。本文中采取宝钻书友民间说法，将安格玛巫王定义努曼诺尔的皇族伊西莫（Isilmo）。Isilmo的意思为 the man of the moon，是月月名字的由来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	阿尔达春天哗哗尿炕幼稚园

chapter one

（一）

从前有个山，山里有个洞，洞里有个一如爱唱歌

他用歌声创造了阿尔达。

以及阿尔达春天哗哗尿炕幼稚园。

 

（二）

阿尔达有个熊孩子小镇。

小镇东边是诺多精灵村，村长原本是费诺大爷，后来费大爷犯了生活作风问题的错误，村长变成了芬国昐二爷，家里人口众多，吃喝不愁，孩子们都心灵手巧，不过很爱打架，大爷和二爷就经常吵嘴。

小镇西边是努曼诺尔村，村长月老爹富甲一方，年事已高退休了，姐姐月三斤继任，唯一遗憾的是子嗣不够，村长家只有一个儿子叫月月。

小镇北边是荒无人烟的苦寒之地--安格班村，村民都是些嘴歪眼斜的智障人士。村长是刑满释放的流氓犯米二抠，二抠早年间是政府高官，做尽坏事，踹诺多门，刨绝户坟，抢宝石，养蜘蛛，把阿尔达唯二的2条保险丝给剪断了，造成全面停电，蹲过很多年监狱，还离过婚。但是他出狱后又结婚了，后娶的太太安纳塔花名叫安姐，又能干又有钱，而且很漂亮。有人说安姐其实也是个男的，但是因为实在很漂亮，所以旁人提起来还都是很羡慕的。安姐还有一个仆人，叫做索伦之口，以前是个努曼诺尔村村民，名字叫四锁。

这一天，三个村子的村长都收到了阿尔达春天哗哗尿炕幼稚园所长托大爷的亲笔信。托大爷是熊孩子小镇上最有学问的人，学识渊博还自创了一种文字，他经常用自己创造的语言和大家说话、写信，所以大家很多时候听不懂也看不懂他的话。

不过所长的信不看也知道什么内容，三个村长给村里上学的小孩子收拾行李，买了书本用具，准备送他们上幼稚园。

 

（三）  
费诺和芬国昐领着大梅小梅、芬巩等孩子从东边的道路来，月三斤领着月月从西边的道路上来，米二寇和安纳塔领着勾斯魔格衙内从西面的道路上来， 

 

（四）  
大梅小梅、芬巩是威武漂亮的小精灵。  
月月是阴影中阴郁深沉的斗篷小孩。  
勾斯魔格是长着尾巴和犄角的会喷火的小恶魔。

 

（五）  
三批人马在幼稚园门口汇合。

隔着浩浩荡荡的队伍，米二寇突然喊了一声，费诺。

精灵村的费大爷听到这声招呼，不由得三尸神暴跳，五雷豪气腾空，两太阳冒火，七窍生烟，大吼一声蘑菇丝你个挨千刀的。

他扑过来，和米二抠扭打在一起。两个人连滚带爬撕扯抓挠一路绝尘而去，从山上滚到山下，滚得不见了。

他们缺席了开学典礼。

（七）

托大爷是阿尔达有侯爵封赐的绅士，他对在孩子面前发生的不良教育典范非常生气，他的生气的时候喜欢说“像话吗像话吗像话吗”

他对孩子们说不要学习不好的榜样。

精灵小孩都点头，勾斯魔格打着哈欠。

月月没听到校长的话，他盯着牵着勾斯魔格的漂亮的安纳塔。

（八）

托大爷开学典礼上用自创的语言神色和蔼地讲了一个小时。家长和孩子们在阳光暖暖的下午睡的很香。托大爷面对此起彼伏的呼噜声被迫改说普通话，他宣布诺多村的村长儿子芬巩是这一届哗哗尿炕班的班长。

芬巩梳着漂亮的小背头，穿着蓝色小罩衫，有一对水汪汪圆溜溜的小眼睛，他走上主席台奶声奶气的说中土的小朋友们我想死你们了。

班长每年都这么说。

 

（九）  
开学典礼和第一堂课之间有10分钟休整时间，家长们叮嘱孩子，帮他们在座位上坐好。精灵小朋友很听话，勾斯魔格是不肯上学的，安纳塔从书包里取出一些橘子剥给他吃，哄他走进教室。

安纳塔转过身，看到脸藏在阴影里的斗篷小孩站在身后。

“你也想吃橘子吗？”

月月点点头。

可是橘子没有了。 

“给你这个吧”。安纳塔和颜悦色地从口袋中取出一个金色的小戒指，送给了他。

 

TBC


End file.
